Diskussion:Inselöarnas-Liga
Två lag från Nyby? Skulle det inte vara bättre om det till exempel också var ett lag från Sörträsk eller så? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? oktober 9, 2012 kl. 18.38 (UTC) You're right. I'll just change that. BTW do you think you could add rosters for Nyby and Björnby? HORTON11: • oktober 10, 2012 kl. 13.22 (UTC) FK VINGLAND!!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 4, 2013 kl. 17.29 (UTC) FC NYBY!!! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 5, 2013 kl. 05.49 (UTC) :ELDBY SPORTKLUBB!!!! :P 77topaz (diskussion) september 10, 2013 kl. 09.26 (UTC) ::FK WIKIBORG!!! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 10, 2013 kl. 11.10 (UTC) Varför "FC"? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 5, 2013 kl. 07.23 (UTC) Bra fråga :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 5, 2013 kl. 13.36 (UTC) Du borde skämmas :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 5, 2013 kl. 15.31 (UTC) Det var Horton som hittade på det där namnet :o Menar du att jag borde skämmas för att jag inte klagade? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 5, 2013 kl. 16.21 (UTC) Ja, och du borde också skämmas för att du har inte ändrat denna sida :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 5, 2013 kl. 18.31 (UTC) Menar du FC Nyby-sidan? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 5, 2013 kl. 18.34 (UTC) Den har jag faktiskt också ändrat, två gånger till och med :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 5, 2013 kl. 18.35 (UTC) Jag menar alla sidor med FC :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 5, 2013 kl. 20.15 (UTC) Det finns ju bara en :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 9, 2013 kl. 12.37 (UTC) :ett - två - tre - fyra. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 9, 2013 kl. 13.43 (UTC) :: :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 9, 2013 kl. 19.03 (UTC) :::Du ljög mig rakt i ansiktet :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 10, 2013 kl. 06.13 (UTC) ::::Jag är faktiskt rätt säker på att bara en av de där sidorna innehåller FC där det borde vara FK :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 10, 2013 kl. 06.46 (UTC) :::::Nej, det finns inga :o (Fil:FC Nyby.png är inte en sida, den är en fil :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 10, 2013 kl. 07.15 (UTC) ::::::FK Nyby :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? september 10, 2013 kl. 07.21 (UTC) :::::::Bara filen :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich september 11, 2013 kl. 08.50 (UTC) Is the season labeled "2013" meant to be a 2013 season, a 2012-13 season, or a 2013-14 season? 77topaz (diskussion) december 10, 2014 kl. 22.10 (UTC) :Probably either 2013 or 2013-2014. --OuWTB december 11, 2014 kl. 08.10 (UTC) :Hmm... most other Scandinavian countries have their seasons 2013, 2014 etc., so it might be most realistic to have the seasons in that format. On the other hand, most other wikinations have their seasons 2013-14, 2014-15 etc. 77topaz (diskussion) december 11, 2014 kl. 21.43 (UTC) ::The league would go by seasons and not years, folowing other wikination leagues. december 11, 2014 kl. 22.27 (UTC) ::But, what I was just saying is that the real life Scandinavian leagues don't have that, so it could be less realistic to have the league go by seasons and not years. 77topaz (diskussion) december 11, 2014 kl. 23.13 (UTC) ::Anyway, if we do go by seasons the season labeled "2013" would be 2013-14, and 2014-15 would be in progress right now; and otherwise the season labeled "2013" would be just that and the next season might have finished already. 77topaz (diskussion) december 11, 2014 kl. 23.15 (UTC) I could possibly make a sort of active season, like the Libertan League 2015. 77topaz (diskussion) juli 12, 2015 kl. 04.11 (UTC) :You could :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? juli 12, 2015 kl. 08.42 (UTC)